


Ranboo/Tubbo smutshots (Request open)

by Ranbompersonontheinternetidk



Category: eawb
Genre: Bottom Toby Smith | Tubbo, I'll add more tags later, If you found this you looked for it :), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranbompersonontheinternetidk/pseuds/Ranbompersonontheinternetidk
Summary: They have sexThat's about itIf you found this you were looking for it
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 31
Kudos: 61





	Ranboo/Tubbo smutshots (Request open)

Hey welcome to the requests. 

I mainly do Ranboo/Tubbo but will do other ships too if I like the request.

If you found this you were looking for it so don’t leave hate comments unless you wanna be clowned.

  
  
  


**What I will NOT do:  
**

\- Hard Rape/noncon

\- Piss or shit stuff or anything like that   
  
\- Top Tubbo  


**What I WILL do:**   
  
  


-Dubious consent   
  
-Power bottom Tubbo

  
-Fluffy or angsty smut   
  
  
  
  
**Format:**

**Person/Person if it’s a different ship** **  
** ****

**  
** **Universe**

Ex: Dream smp, irl, omegaverse etc. If it’s a dnd type world or a universe I don’t know I’d like a description.

**Setting**   
Ex: House, Kitchen, etc.  
  
  
**Scenario  
  
**

**Kinks  
  
**

******Any additional info** **  
**  



End file.
